


觸手家族01 上篇

by yichun925



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichun925/pseuds/yichun925
Summary: 就跟標題一樣!!真的觸手還有雙性設定能接受再往下看





	觸手家族01 上篇

**Author's Note:**

> 就跟標題一樣!!真的觸手  
還有雙性設定  
能接受再往下看

鄭澤運撐著混盹的腦袋走在深夜的路上，一路搖搖晃晃的甚至有些不穩跌坐在地上，他一手勉強的撐起自己，一手扶著額頭晃著腦袋試圖想讓自己清醒一些，記憶裡，大概從他出門後來到這公園後，有某段時間脖子像是被蟲咬了一般，從一開始單一位置的搔癢擴散至全身都有些不對勁，到了現在有股慾望衝擊著他腦袋，迷糊間近乎一片空白，甚至開始覺得有些迷幻。

「先生……您還好嗎？」

是誰……逆光中一個影子朝他揮揮手，鄭澤運瞇著眼看去像是找到救贖一般，內心有股慾望知道宣洩的出口的來到，迫不及待的控制著他只想壓上去。

「啊……你要做什…嗚…」沒有給眼前的男人機會，鄭澤運壓在上頭迅速的捂住他的嘴，一手禁錮住他的雙手不能妄動。

那男人眼神呆滯，可能沒能想到這樣的深夜兩個人大男人能發生什麼，在鄭澤運往他脖子上嗅了嗅，伸出舌頭舔了一口：「好甜。」

瞬間的動作，讓他不由得由內到外顫慄起來，鄭澤運嚐了口鮮甜舔著嘴角眷戀上那味道，看著那人顫抖的身軀腦內分泌出的多巴胺使他興奮起來，再次俯下身用手撩起那人寬鬆的上衣，用鼻尖從上滑過那蜜色柔軟的小腹，在略過肚臍後用舌頭掃了回去。

「啊！」觸電般的感覺從那舌尖直抵而來，那男人對這異樣感覺感到未有的恐懼，似乎是用盡了全身的力氣反抗一鼓作氣推開鄭澤運，盡全力般的奔跑想趕緊逃離這裡，從餘光裡卻發現鄭澤運站在原處不為所動。

為什麼……

一時分心的他，沒注意到腳下而往前一個撲騰摔到在地，他吃痛的抓著磨破皮的掌心眼角開始有些濕潤，但恐懼的心靈讓他不敢在這多待一刻。

在他趕緊地要爬起身一腳卻像被纏住一般動彈不得。

他一回頭瞪大了雙眼不敢置信，一條帶有濕滑黏液的觸手正纏繞在他的腳踝上，隨著他試著甩開的動作越纏越緊拉也開不開，還不停的分泌出黏膩的透明汁液。

感受到他的抵抗，腳踝上的觸手瞬間加劇了縮緊將他往後拖拉，緩緩地一下、兩下、三下，他緊張的從額間滴出冷汗試著停下反抗的動作，果然那觸手拉扯的動作也隨著停擺，這樣僵持5分鐘，突然間他意識到一個問題，這東西……是從哪裡來的？

他吃力的背過身，沿著觸手延長的紅色肉柱尋著源頭看去, 那觸手是從鄭澤運的背後分裂出來，還有幾條跟他一樣在原地蓄勢待發。

僅管拉開了距離，卻無法逃開只能絕望的掙扎哭著繼續向前爬行，即使磨破了掌心也不能回頭，這種只會在電影裡出現的劇情，讓他無法想像會有什麼降臨在自己身上。

「誰都好……救命…誰來……啊啊啊！不要！」腳踝的黏膩的觸感瞬間放大攀升上來，筆直將他往後用力拖拉，求生的意志使他發瘋般的掙扎，僅管手上的血口怎樣的加劇，還是妄想抓住那虛無的救命稻草，只要能停止在這，別靠近那怪物身邊就好。

「我很可怕嗎？」鄭澤運將懸掛在空中的他拉近到了眼前，淚水佈滿了他的顏臉眼神絕望而空洞，。面對著面，鄭澤運依舊沒有情感吐著一字一句：「不想死就配合點。」

鄭澤運伸出另一條觸手，一條往他腿間探去，一條捆住他的細腰，又架好了他空著的雙手將他擺正回來，各觸手間分泌出新的白濁液體，融蝕著礙眼的衣物。 

「不要，那裡…不行……」他忍著各處觸手的侵犯，唯獨夾緊了雙褪護著下體阻礙觸手的入侵，鄭澤運的觸手後退幾步在那虎視眈眈，等著下一步的指令。

「你叫什麼名字？」沒有收到回應，鄭澤運想了新的法子，讓他腿邊的觸手開始分裂成了兩條，慢慢向他靠近試圖掰開他的雙腿，使他的性器能完美的對自己敞漏。這第一步，鄭澤運還沒打使用算用帶有催情作用的淫液控制他，他想慢慢一步步的撬開解鎖，而先從威脅開始。

觸手漸漸攀纏上那蜜腿施力往外扯動，鄭澤運控制著那力道，始終在快撐開他的雙腿後收了回力量又被夾緊回去，鄭澤運就喜歡這樣戲弄人看著他一邊哭叫、一邊賣力反抗的表情覺得有趣，這樣一來一回多次後，還是鄭澤運又先開口：「作為一個扶他，還是懂得享受比較好。」

趁著他驚訝分神之際，鄭澤運一舉掰開他的雙腿讓他形成一個大字型對自己敞漏無疑，又將他剛剛一直妄圖遮掩那囊袋後花心推送到自己眼前來。

「嗯、哈，不要……你怎麼知道……啊…」鄭澤運用著觸手幫他舔著他穴口流出來的蜜液，在不時的經過穴口後用尖端稍微頂了一下，弄的他發出誘人的呻吟。

身下的觸手反覆著動，每每一頂穴口瞬間被撐開的痛感，都能感受到因為吸取了他的蜜液還在那兒漲大，他想著在這樣下去，如果真的被頂進來的話，那撕裂般的疼痛是他承受不了的。他換了副神態吸著鼻子收斂淚水後說：「求……求你，就那裡不行，其他你想要什麼都能給你！」

同時，鄭澤運停下所有動作，抬眼說：「你的名字？」

「車…車學沇。」

鄭澤運輕笑：「在你靠近我的時候我就聞出來了，學沇。」

「什麼？」

「人總是排擠著跟自己不同的東西，在我這裡，你不用擔心自己是異類，你的身體對我來說可珍貴了。」鄭澤運又湊到他耳邊低吟：「我們還能生個觸手寶寶組個家庭，不會讓你寂寞的。」

車學沇不可置信的瞪大了雙眼，不止是因為鄭澤運那使人驚駭的一番話，與此同時，他沒有發現早有一隻頂端呈針狀的觸手悄悄的來到他的花穴邊，直徑向準內裏的肉壁一舉刺入。

沒有像打針那般的疼痛，他被注入奇怪的東西腦內卻異常的感覺舒暢，身體也不由自主的拱起迎來了第一次的高潮。

「學沇的身體很淫蕩呢，只是被打了一針就高潮了。」

他眼神迷離的呵著氣想反駁，沒有……那是因為從來沒有人碰過那裡，我一直將他保護的很好，即使我曾經交過一次男友，我也都守著這秘密好好的，從不讓他碰我身體的，「哈……啊…」車學沇的話語最終也沒講出來，一開口只化成綿延叫聲讓鄭澤運更加的興奮，操起剩餘的觸手往其他能操弄的地方探去。

「嗯…啊不行……一起，哈……小穴好熱」催情液的效果在車學沇身上很的快發揮了作用，加上那花辦般的觸手吸吮著他的雙乳，連身下的男性的性器也被裹著不停強制的榨取著他的汁液，觸手靠著從他身上取來的養分不停的增長，身為主體的鄭澤運靠著牠們一臉悠哉，可是準備好了要欺負他一整個夜。

「先生…嗯啊…求你放過我吧……」

「啊！那裡……嗚…怎麼可以…」

「很髒…不……不能…進去……呃啊。」才剛覺得車學沇呻吟的樣子迷人，嘴裡卻掛著違抗的話那意志頑強的讓鄭澤運不爽，又送了一隻觸手直接往那菊心深處捅進去，強勢的進入使得車學沇疼的瞪大眼睛，雙腿跟著一蹬直有股止不住的水流從小穴一道出來，。

「啊、啊…好爽…啊……小穴也要…嗯…」催情液徹底的發揮效用，經過這一潮吹小穴獲得短暫的滿足，這一刻快感戰勝他的理智、佔滿了車學沇的腦海，他開始自主的去迎合鄭澤運的動作，在觸手綑著腰部的幫助下努力擺動想獲得更多，腸道裡那條觸手不斷蠕動的又深又狠連著腸壁操弄出來，激烈的撞擊下分泌出腸液沿著觸手的身軀流下，從他身體裡流出的液體均被當成食物吸食好讓觸手們能快速脹大 。

被填滿的腸壁緊夾著他，沿著神經傳遞著快感一陣陣衝擊到了腦海，鄭澤運收回了觸手只留下他後庭與乳頭上那三隻，趁車學沇落地前將他往懷裡一帶再壓下身往他嘴唇啃咬起來，而車學沇沒再受到束縛雙手自主的搭上鄭澤運的肩際，男人的性器被榨的精光只剩囊袋後的穴口又難受難奈，一腳找到他那隆起的碩大性器主動挑逗的磨擦著。

嘶……鄭澤運倒吸了一口氣，停下動作眼神透著不滿，他咬著牙隱忍著聲：「想要那就求我。」

車學沇呵氣著從細碎的的呻吟中努力的擠出話：「嗯、阿……求你把、把那個插進來。」

鄭澤運退下褲子後，將食指對著他的穴口周圍輕挑打轉，嘴角勾著腐笑對他說：「你想要我的什麼？說的明確點。」鄭澤運一邊說又挑著車學沇的敏感點壓著，看著他被逼的眼角再次泛紅悶哼著聲，鄭澤運又加強手上的力道才逼著他開了口。

「啊、學沇…想要先生的肉棒插進來……嗯…」怕他不肯，車學沇自己用手掰開穴口又說：「拜託……把我玩壞也可以喔。 」

鄭澤運看著車學沇崩壞的表情，滿意的再次操起觸手將他上半身托起，讓他跪坐好後直挺的將肉棒推進去。


End file.
